Never Again
by SomethingKindaNutty
Summary: Kori Anders moves to Gotham after a horrible incident. Why won't she make new frends and why does she say her past is to painfull to speak of? And can Richard Grayson get her to come around? RichxKor Rated T for language and substance abuse.


**Hello! This is Alwaysloveyou and Headstrongx3's shared account. I (Headstrong) will be doing the odd numbered chapters and Alwaysloveyou will be doing the even. I just want to warn you that this chapter might be confusing and you might not know what happened but that's the way it has to be for it to be good. **

**Kori Anders: Starfire 17**

**Jennifer Hex: Jinx (in the beginning she is refered to the girl with pink hair) 17**

**Ricahrd Grayson: Robin 18**

**Rachel Roth: Raven 17**

**Garfield Logan: Beastboy 17**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg 18**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright morning sun made it's way through the blinds and onto seventeen year old Korina Anders. Korina had always hated the name her parents had given her, so most people called her Kori. Kori was in an almost empty bedroom. The bedroom used to be her own. It had purple and pink walls. Memories came rushing back. She saw herself and a girl with pink hair painting the walls. _No stop thinking about her. They told you not to. It's the only way you'll get better._ She thought to herself. Secrets and memories rushed through her head. She would never tell anyone what happened that night again. She packed up the box and ran outside and put it in the moving truck just as her parents told her to do.

"Korina. Go make sure you didn't leave anything in your room." said Kori's mother. All Kori did was nod her head. She walked back into her room.

Nothing was on the floor. She noticed the closet doors were shut so she opened them. Something on the top shelf caught her attention. She jumped up to reach it and grabbed it. She looked at what she brought down from the top shelf. It was a picture of Kori and the same pink haired girl that helped her paint her room. Tears poured out of her eyes. _Come on Kor, keep it together. Stop thinking of her it won't do you any good. It's to late. _

She folded the picture and put it in her back pocket. She brushed her firey, red hair out of her face so her green eyes would be fully visable. She looked at the bedroom once more. She walked out of the room leaving all of the memories in it. She would never come back in this house. She most defiently would never go back to the place she was kept for four months. Never again would she show her face in this town. Never again will she be humilatied and reminded of her past. The past is in the past. As hard as it was, she was slowly starting to move on.

Before she knew it she was in a car. Slowly backing out of the driveway, the car went down the street. Kori took her last look at her old home. The car made a right turn at the end of the block. Halfway down the street a house came up. It had a black fence surrounding it. Kori took one look at it. For the third time that morning memories filled her mind. And for the second time that day tears fell from her emerald eyes. A sigh fell from Kori's mouth. That would be the last time she saw that house. She hadn't been in there since before she "went away". She soon felt herself becoming tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep and didn't wake up untill her family arrived at their new house.

"Honey we're here. Time for you to wake up." Said her father as he got out of the car. Kori slept for the whole seven hour drive. The moving trucks had been at the house for over an hour. They were putting all of the boxes and furniture into the house. "Why don't you go unpack. I'm sure your bed and furniture is inside." Said her father. Kori did as he said.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

All of Kori's furniture was in her new room. She just had to unpack. She had almost everything into place. Tommorow Kori would be starting her first day of school at Gotham High. She didn't want to have anymore friends. She didn't want to have friends period. Not since what happened with Jennifer. She hopped into the shower and washed her hair. Once she got out she looked at her new room. Not to bad. She turned off the light and went to sleep. She wouldn't have to worry about friend at Gotham High anyway. No one talks to the new girl. And they won't if they ever found out what she did to Jennifer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Sorry if it was confusing explanations will be in the next chapters.**

**With love **

**Somethingkindanutty**


End file.
